Virgin Skin
by rogue-angel07
Summary: Remy returns to Rogue, only to find a rather significant difference with her skin. Romy, oneshot.


**Virgin Skin**

The night was empty and dark. The moon and stars dotted the black sky, but they didn't hide the void that covered the earth. After all, outer space, which made up the sky, was nothing but that - a vast expanse of emptiness.

Maybe Rogue, who was staring out her open window at the night sky, shouldn't think of the hole growing within her as an empty darkness. Instead it was merely space. A space that could only be filled by the one person she had driven away.

It had been three months since she last stood at her window, but that night wasn't empty. It was full of her frustration and betrayal along with his devastation and anger. And that night, when she stood at her window, she hadn't watched the stars sparkle above her. Instead, she watched a figure, engulfing all of her happiness, laughter, and love, drive away on two black and chrome wheels.

When he drove away, he left her with nothing but a lonely sadness that now consumed her. The blame however, could not be placed on him. The exact words that would drive him out of the place he had learned to call home could only be known to someone who knew him as intimately as Rogue. He wouldn't have left if she hadn't told him he wasn't worth it; that she couldn't love someone she couldn't touch.

The remembrance of her own words stabbed her heart. But it was better this way. In depriving herself of her own personal happiness, she would allow him to have his own. She couldn't love him like they could. She didn't have to feel guilty anymore. Now he could find someone real, someone he could touch. Someone without a crippling kiss and poison skin.

They couldn't be together, it wasn't possible.

The events that followed however, morphed all of her clear thinking into a blurry haze. For fate decided to torture her for its own amusement.

In the past, she hated her mutation for depriving her of the one person she truly wanted. When he left, her indifference to it led to her ability to control it.

Sadistic fate. It was a woeful excuse to blame something other then herself.

With a sigh, Rogue's eyes drifted away from the stars and down to the drive, hoping, against fate, to see the man she could now love. Her eyes met a dark nothingness; cruel fate once again had its way. With a deep breath, Rogue accepted her fate and turned away from the window.

It was past midnight and the mansion was filled with only the sound of sleep. Her room was lit only by the moon and starlight seeping through her open window. It was just enough light to make out the familiar figure of a man in a trench coat, his red orbs glowing.

"Remy," she gasped as her eyes widened. Rogue froze in her shock; not believing her own eyes.

"Cherie."

Rogue's heart skipped a beat, that voice. The deep voice, thick with a Cajun accent, made Rogue melt into herself. Even before he left, Rogue could picture Remy clearly in her mind, but could never seem to recreate the deep, soothing, enticement that lingered in the sound of Remy's voice. Only the real Remy could produced such an alluring sound.

As Rogue overcame her shock, she started to speak, her voice barely audible. "You're back."

"Oui, Remy's back."

His voice was lower then normal, weighed down by the sadness it encompassed. He had left that night, not intending to return. But where else could he go, he left and became much like a child who wandered away and couldn't find their path home.

Remy had tried to suppress his depression with anger – an emotion more familiar to him. But it was hopeless. He had left the mansion, and in doing so, left his home and his family. Without them, he was simply lost.

But he had now found his way home, wanting nothing more then to be with Rogue, but fear was steadily growing inside of him. What if Rogue was still angry at him or what if she couldn't forgive him for leaving her?

What she had said that night wasn't something he could deny, his body ached for physical contact. But, more painfully, his heart ached for her, his Rogue.

When they were apart she polluted his entire being. Images of her clouded his sight, her voice filled his ears, and thoughts of her ran through his mind.

His leaving caused him to realize that love was something you felt without touch.

"Desole Rogue."

His voice seemed different to Rogue. It held a sort of desperation; an emotion she had never known the Cajun to posses.

Rogue didn't speak, her mind reeling. She hardly had enough time to process all that his return meant. She watched him intensely as he moved closer to her. His voice started to fill the silence as his hands reached out and absentmindedly wrapped around Rogue's small forearms.

Her eyes widened and her senses went blank. The only thing in the room was his skin on hers. She lingered for a moment in the excitement of a pure touch, no gloves, no barriers. Her eyes dropped slowly as if they needed to confirm the sensation. Remy watched her with confusion, his eyes trailed hers.

Immediately stunned by the sight before him, Remy's jaw went slack, "Mon Dieu!"

The grey T-shirt she wore didn't cover her arms, and the usual pair of gloves that created a lifesaving shield, was absent.

Remy turned her arms, seemingly searching for an invisible pair of gloves. Rogue smiled at this, most would have pulled away if they knew the consequences of touching her skin.

"You did it," Rogue explained, "When ya left, it was the first tahm Ah didn't care if Ah could touch or not. Professah said that it must've been the key ta unlockin' mah powers."

Remy wouldn't of believed his ears if his hands weren't already proving it. He had returned, more then willing to accept what he and Rogue could be. But instead, his deepest desire, which had previously seemed unfathomable, was now within his grasp.

His silence was making Rogue uneasy and she nervously started to speak, "No one knows 'cept you and the professah. Ah didn't see the point in tellin' anyone," she paused, unsure of the motives behind his return, "The only person Ah wanted ta touch. Ah pushed away."

A silent tear fell down Rogue's cheek. Remy's hand slowly moved to cup her face, his thumb brushed away the moisture. The single tear lifted away his feelings of sorrow and fear. It confirmed that he hadn't suffered alone. His departure had hurt Rogue like it had devastated him. The tear was proof that Rogue had wanted him to return.

With his fears of rejection alleviated, Remy's eyes traveled the face he was caressing. His fingers touched an unsurpassable softness while his eyes settled on a pair of full pink lips. Lips he thought he could only taste in his dreams.

Slowly, Remy moved closer to Rogue. Their lips met with a soft, gentle kiss. Rogue's heart beat furiously and a feeling of lightness traveled through her body. She slipped deeper into her entrancement when Remy's hand slid to the back of her neck, moving her mouth to a more accessible angle, deepening the kiss.

The world around them melted away as they became captivated by the kiss they had both been starved of.

A warm, burning sensation brewed in Rogue's gut, it quickly boiled over to the rest of her body, filling her with a lustful desire she had never experienced. She stepped closer to him, pressing her small, curvy frame into his lean muscles.

The action drove Remy further into his yearning. His body ached for more of her. The feeling of her arms snaking around his neck and her hands getting lost in his auburn hair sent him over the edge. He needed to feel more of her, to taste more of her.

Hungry for her body, Remy tangled a hand in the silky curls of her auburn hair. Strands of her white streaks slid across her face as Remy broke their kiss and guided her head back, exposing her neck to his lips.

Remy's lips and tongue made trails over Rogue's neck. The softness of her skin made his body throb. The way she felt and tasted was exhilarating.

Instantly addicted, Remy's experienced hand made its way up Rogue's shirt to explore her back. His other, which was still tangled in her hair, brought her lips to his in a devouring kiss.

Rogue was in a state of ecstasy. Her pulse quickened, fueling the burning within her and further heating her body, almost making her skin breakout in a hot sweat. When she felt Remy's hand caress the skin on her back, all thought was gone. Her mind became consumed by the feelings within her. Remy's touch had immobilized her. His lips pulled away from hers to once again taste the skin of her neck.

Closing her eyes, Rogue rested her head on Remy's shoulder, savoring his touches. All of her body started burning for Remy. She wanted his hands on her back, his neck under her lips, the flesh of her stomach rubbing against his bare abs, her naked hands moving across his tanned skin.

Her body trembled with want. Remy's constant touch had weakened her. Even though she wanted more, she couldn't move, her body hypnotized by Remy's soft lips and rough hands.

Remy's mind was reeling with the unbelievable reality of his current actions. He was touching the untouchable, attaining his impossible dream, which only moments ago, he believed would have resulted in his death.

His eager hands roughly worked their way up her sides, bringing the grey T-shirt with them. Suddenly, hot breaths in his neck snapped him out of his physical reality and into a more emotional one.

The head on his shoulder was Rogue's, the girl who had never been touched. Yet here he was, ready to rip her shirt off and have his way with her. He then realized that her entire body was shaking. Remy instantly cursed himself, ashamed of his lack of control. Dropping his hands to his sides, he backed away from her, not trusting his own body.

"Desole Rogue," he stared at her confused face, "Remy can wait until you-," Rogue cut him off, annoyed that he had made the rapturous feelings within her dissipate.

"And Ah haven't waited long enough?" annoyance radiated from her body, from her crossed arms to her angry expression, "Why don't ya just tell meh when Ah'm ready then? Ah'll just trust your judgment over mah own."

Remy looked at her smiling, three months and he had already forgotten about her attitude.

And she was right; they had been together for years without so much as holding hands. Why should they now have to wait if there was nothing holding them back?

Rogue's bare feet silently moved across the wood floor as she walked closer to Remy. A slight smile exposed her now playful attitude.

"Ah swear Cajun," her hands touched his chest, slowly working their way to the top of his shoulders under his trench coat, as she continued talking her hands slid the trench coat down his long muscled arms, "If Ah wanted a sweet gentleman Ah wouldn't be in mah room in the middle of the night with a rough, arrogant Swamp Rat."

The smile on Remy's face grew, "Dis _sexy_, rough, arrogant Swamp Rat missed his fille."

With that, Remy's hand covered Rogue's and brought it down from his shoulder. The two became more serious with the sudden contact. They stared at their hands, her small hand, covered in a silky cream colored skin, mixed perfectly with his larger, darker one, both skilled and roughened by its past.

Rogue turned her gaze from their hands to the crimson glow of his eyes. "No more barriers," her voice both stating a fact and pleading with a lover.

With another passionate kiss, pulses quickened, breaths became more shallow, and a heavy desire lingered around them. The emotion of the kiss made Rouge's knees weaken. They started to buckle under her, but Remy, not ready to break the mind consuming kiss, grabbed her and rested her on his waist.

She wrapped her legs around him as he stumbled forward, her back soon slammed against the wall. Rogue's mouth connected with the skin of Remy's neck, tasting flesh for the first time.

Remy buried his face in her hair trying with little success to maintain a conscious stream of thought. Realizing that his hands had once again traveled up her sides, he hesitated; she said she wanted this right? He struggled to remember.

When Rogue moved her arms, giving the shirt and easy trail off her body, Remy quickly relieved her off it, content with the answer he received.

Her breath caught inside of her when Remy tasted the skin of her shoulder, his hands grasped her waist, then slowly made their way up her torso to the dark green fabric of her bra.

Rogue arched her back, attempting to push herself further into his touch to enhance the thrilling feeling of skin. Instead, her bare skin rubbed against the irritating fabric of his shirt.

Eager to rid them of the barrier, her arms reached over his shoulders, clawing at his back to bring the hem of his shirt to her hands. The action earned a low groan from Remy, who leaned more into Rogue.

Rogue's slender fingers explored the skin that stretch over the lean muscles of Remy's back. She could feel them tense under her touch.

His heaving abs and chest were pressed against hers. He could feel her legs and arms tighten around him, as if she was trying to pull him into her.

Remy smirked at the thought, _'In a moment mon Cherie.'_

Suddenly, he became overwhelmed by the idea. Rogue was pure and untouched. And she was willing to give him, a cocky thief, every part of herself. The realization that she was giving him something she had never given anyone, made strong emotions burst within him and mix with his lusty pleasures.

Never before had Remy experienced such a mixture – lust and love.

His new found revelation seemed to only enhance the pleasure he was experiencing. Rogue was pressing into him, the seam of his jeans rubbed against the thin fabric of her pajama pants. Her heat against his hardness. The feeling made them both ache.

Knowing he couldn't wait much longer, Remy blindly carried Rogue to the unmade bed. A smile overtook his face when she made no attempt to loosen her hold on him, making it impossible for him to put her on the bed. His hands enclosed around her arms, untangling them from his neck.

"Y' have dis Cajun forever Cherie," he placed a kiss on the inside of her arm. Reluctantly, her limbs unraveled and she fell onto the bed, already desperate to be engulfed in Remy once more.

Seeing the lust that glazed over her eyes, Remy slowly slid her pants over her hips and down her calves. His hands touching the skin of her legs, teasing and torturing her. Rogue moaned at the feeling of touch.

The sounds escaping Rogue drove Remy further to his edge, and his dark blue jeans soon met Rogue's on the floor. Their bodies became intertwined as the rest of the clothes were discarded.

Rogue was determined to leave no part of her or the Cajun untouched. Her legs snaked around his, her feet moving up and down along his calves, her hands moved over his back, as he lay on top of her.

Remy's lips parted with Rogue's collarbone to place a tender kiss on her lips before his red eyes, glowing like Rogue had never seen, stared into her emerald rings. Looking into the depths of each others eyes they found mirrored emotions - a passionate affection laced with a heavy desire. Their stare ended with Rogue crushing her mouth against his.

'_No more barriers.' _

With one thrust, Remy broke through all Rogue's walls, releasing her from her much hated barriers. Taking in a sharp breath, Rogue arched her back, her lips tore apart from his as her head flung back, her heels dug into his calves, her fingernails into his back.

Remy's face pressed into her neck, he couldn't breath, the feeling of being surrounded by her was almost too much to bear. He felt her body tense under his. "Shh, mon Cherie," he lightly kissed the side of her face and neck as he spoke, "Relax."

Soothed by the sound of his voice, Rogue found herself releasing the tension in her muscles. Allowing herself to slip further into the euphoria Remy created with each thrust.

Panting, sweating, moaning, the two became entangled in the cream colored sheets as they neared their climax. Together, they came, screaming out while they gasped for breath. When their bodies went slack, Remy rolled onto his back, dragging Rogue with him.

As they struggled to regain their breath, Rogue rested her head on Remy's shoulder, her arm sloppily thrown across his chest, her leg snaked over his. She was delighting in the tingles traveling up and down her spine as Remy moved his hand up and down her back.

Remy soon drifted into a light sleep. Rogue's eyes blinked slowly, wanting to both give in to sleep and continue to stare at their naked embrace, an entanglement of his skin and her skin.

Her previous thoughts of fate trudged through her tired mind. She thought about how the Cajun's departure had, in essence, allowed him to free her from the prison of her own skin. A smile came over her face while her eyes drifted closed. She was right.

Fate always had its way.


End file.
